l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Pharodeys (Mewness)
Summary= Summary |-| Fluff= Fluff Background In Allaria, when the Empire was still flourishing, a precocious child was sent to study as an apprentice to a dragonborn wizard. Years later, when the demon wars broke out, she fought alongside her master and his people. Her participation in the battle was very brief: she was unlucky enough to be in the way when a demon flew over to challenge her master, and the creature’s touch left her senseless. Though she was not dead, she could neither move nor speak. After assuming, for a while, that she would snap out of this odd state--for she was not in pain, and indeed could sense nothing--she began to panic, then despair. Nothing happened for a very long time. There was no telling how long. Then someone or something spoke in her mind. Why are you so very sad? "I am all alone," she thought, believing that she was finally going mad from loneliness and misery, and hoping that the madness might turn out to be a relief. But around you there are rocks, and trees, and shrews, and ants, and earthworms. So many things surround you that there is no counting them! "But those things are not company!" They are to each other. Why not to you? She had no answer. She imagined herself surrounded by all these things, and tried to find comfort in it. She tried very hard to imagine as much detail as possible. She fancied that she could actually touch these things with her mind, the rocks and trees and shrews around her, and it did seem comforting, somehow. But she was still very miserable. After much time had passed, she thought she heard the sounds of battle, as though her friends were once again fighting for their lives. She thought she could see them being beaten and dying, and though she could not tell whether the battle was real, she became so desperate with grief that she could feel the killing blows striking her as well. Why are you in such pain? "Because my friends need help, and I am useless!" How so? "How not, when I can do nothing at all?" Why, even now a quail nests in the crook of your arm, raising her young. It is as fine a nesting place as a quail could desire. So you are very useful to the quail! She sought the quail with her mind, and after a long while, she could see it. It comforted her a little, but then it seemed to her that the quail was no longer there--that it had died--and she grieved for it, although her grief was less bitter than before. And such a long time passed that she forgot about the magic she had studied, the people and the country she had fought for, the person she had been. She saw her surroundings in her mind, and she became indistinguishable from them. Then she heard the voices and laughter of people, and despite all of that time and forgetting, her heart ached to join them. "If only I could!" she thought to herself. What is it you want so badly? "To move, to speak!" she thought. But why is this so very important? She did not reply immediately, because she was afraid that the presence would go away if she said something wrong, and leave her alone as it had in the past. Of course, it might go away as it chose, no matter what she did. But if she did not answer, she could pretend that it was there, waiting, and was pretending so very different from knowing? And so she thought carefully for a long time. "I don’t know," she answered finally, by which time the people were long gone, and perhaps had grown old and died. “I think it is in my nature to want these things.” Is it? asked the presence. Well, it is readily accomplished. And she felt an animating spirit enter her body, which seemed to explode into life. She was lying on the ground, almost buried in earth and weeds. For the first time in centuries, she stood up and looked about her. Description Pharodeys is a lovely human girl with wavy hair who looks as though she is carved out of smooth white stone. In fact, she is stone; she was petrified by the touch of a demon centuries ago. She wears a light corselet with a short, old-style tunic underneath it for padding, and sandals on her feet. She acquired her name when an Imperial merchant, seeing her, was struck by her classical, old-fashioned beauty; he thought her so uncannily like a statue of the goddess Aphrodeys in his home city that he was moved to cry out the goddess's name. In the process of doing so, he suddenly feared that the goddess would hear, and that being compared to a mortal would excite her into one of her notoriously destructive jealous rages. He stumbled over the name while speaking it, and it came out as "Pharodeys." Pharodeys's stone body is possessed, much of the time, by an animating spirit that she thinks of as Murmur. When the spirit possesses her, she can move and speak, and her body is soft and fleshy, her hair silken, like a living human being. She eats, sleeps, and breathes, and her skin feels warm to the touch. But she retains the appearance of stone, and because she and Murmur are not always perfectly coordinated in regard to her movements, she is clumsy--a defect that is sadly out of accord with the grace of her form. When the spirit departs her body freezes in place, becoming cold, hard stone. (Interestingly, the clothes that she wears also undergo this transformation, and retain their stony color and polish even when she can move again.) But she retains her senses and can still communicate; centuries of being trapped in a petrified body have awakened her latent telepathy. Murmur seldom manifests for long, but it can take just about any shape. It has little patience for widely accepted notions of what is reasonable or proper, and often chooses ridiculous or even vulgar forms. One of its favorites is a large fish (sometimes floating in the air upside-down or sideways) with feathers rather than scales and tiny wings instead of pectoral fins. It has also appeared in the past as a man with the feet of a goose and his head and torso twisted around to face his buttocks, and once as a creature resembling a plucked turkey, whose head consisted of an enormous phallus. Hooks |-| Features/Powers/Feats= Features, Powers, and Feats Class Features Shaman +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Companion Spirit Elemental Spirit Boon: Allies gain a +2 bonus to saves while adjacent to my spirit companion. If my companion is not present at the start of my turn, I can summon it once during that turn as a free action. Healing Spirit Speak with Spirits Racial Features Human Living Statue (Shardmind) Ability Scores: +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Deep Speech, choice of one other (Old Allarian) Skill Bonuses: +2 Arcana, +2 Diplomacy, +2 Endurance Resist 5 psychic Immortal origin Living construct Shard Swarm power Telepathy: Can communicate telepathically with any creature within 5 squares that has a language. Theme Benefits Seer 1. Cast Fortune power Regional Benefits Background option: Domain Refugee (Old Allarian Empire) Bluff as a class skill Powers Known Shaman At-Will 1. Spirit Infusion 1. Voice of Battle Encounter 1. Scorching Sands 3. Sly Fox Spirit Utility 2. Spirit of the Great Cat Daily 1. Spirit of the Healing Flood Psion Encounter 1. Dimensional Scramble Shardmind Encounter Shard Swarm Seer Theme Encounter Cast Fortune Feats 1. Disciplined Talent (MC Psion; Diplomacy trained) 2. Spirit of Vigor (when I summon my spirit companion as a minor action, one ally adjacent to the companion when it appears gains 4 temporary hit points) 4. Superior Implement Proficiency (accurate staff) |-| Equipment= Equipment Money Remaining: 2534 gp |-| Math= Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions Hitpoints Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Skills Languages Allarian, Deep Speech, Old Allarian |-| Tracking= Tracking Treasure Level 3 *Gained accurate staff of the serpent +2 and 762 gp (total 1262 gp) here, in Three Queens in Allaria. Level 4 *Gained 1272 gp (total 2534 gp) here, in Three Queens in Allaria. XP Level 3 *Gained 1820 XP (total 4070 XP) here, in Three Queens in Allaria. Level 4 *Gained 1162 XP (total 5232 XP) here, in Three Queens in Allaria. Changes Level 3 (this character replaces Ingvar Goldenhorn, retired at level 3) *Level 3 starting XP: 2250 *Level 3 starting wealth: 1750 gp Level 4 *+1 Intelligence, +1 Wisdom *Feat: Superior Implement Proficiency (accurate staff) RETIRED at level 4 with 5232 XP. Events Pharodeys, found standing immobile on a dock in Ristaren, decides to group of adventurers in Three Queens in Allaria. Wish List L3: Accurate staff of ruin L4: Healer's brooch +1 L5: Stag helm L6: Iron armbands of power L7: Accurate staff of the serpent +2 L8: Skald's leather armor +2 Character Status Reviews Level 3 Approval 1 *Voice of Battle should be Melee spirit 2 thanks to your totemic javelin. Technically so should Spirit's Wrath, but that only triggers for adjacent enemies anyway. *Can you please write a summary of Spirit of Vigor next to the feat so your DM doesn't have to look it up? It's important that it only works with a minor action summon (and not the free action Elemental class feature). *Healing Spirit is usable 2x per encounter. *Very cool fluff, by the way. Approved by Dekana 14:24, April 21, 2012 (UTC) All fixed. Thanks! Mewness Approval 2 Approval from renau1g. *Way cooler than the Shardmind, well done. Approval Status Approved for level 3 by Dekana and renau1g RETIRED at level 4 with 5232 XP.